In response to treatments that obstruct cellular DNA synthesis, E. coli recA protein is activated both to cleave and destroy certain repressors, including its own, and to engage in DNA strand pairing, the first step in genetic recombination. We are studying the mechanism by which this process is regulated to promote DNA repair and recombination. We also are studying the mechanism by which the phage lambda gene Q protein promotes expression of phage late gene functions.